Kamen Rider Kuuga (A Western Adaption)
A New Legend Begins..... This is an idea for a western adaption of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Plot 2000 years ago, The Grongi, a race of monsters, tried to destroy humanity but were defeated and sealed away by a warrior known as Kuuga. In the modern day archaeologist enter a tomb and accidentally revive the Grongi who are out to finish what they started. There is however one hope... College student Ethan McKnight finds himself seemingly chosen by destiny to become the next Kuuga and defend humanity..... Heroes ''' * '''Ethan McKnight / Kuuga: '''22 years old, An average college student who is was seemingly chosen by the Aracle, a mysterious stone belt that is the source of the Kuuga powers. While he first has some reservations he decide the accept the enormous responsibility of being Kuuga and protecting humanity. Ethan was already a skilled martial artist but learning how to use the Kuuga powers and its many forms was challenging at first. A proficient fighter, he is well able to adapt the fighting any enemy Grongi and uncover a way to defeat them between his one liners. While Ethan comes across as a fairly laid back individual he takes his responsibility as Kuuga seriously and always trains to become stronger. While he has a crisis of confidence every now and again it never takes he long to bounce back with his unbreakable determination which allowed him to reach new levels of power which the original Kuuga could not. As other characters tend to but it "Ethan is full of surprises". As time passes however the battles with the Grongi begin to take their toll and he nearly is corrupted into becoming the ultimate darkness when he starts using the Kuuga powers in anger. He is able to avoid this with his gentle nature, belief in humanity and encouragement from those close to him and this also allows him to assume and control his Ultimate Form and defeat Daguva. He has romantic feelings for his friend Yuki but puts them aside because his life as Kuuga is too dangerous but eventually he tells her. She feels the same and they begin dating. He and Detective Joe Blake become best friends and trusted comrades. At the end of the series with the Grongi defeated Ethan returns to a normal life....for now... * '''Riku / Ancient Kuuga: '''A young warrior of the Linto tribe who used the Amadam given to him by the mystics to become Kuuga and fight the Grongi. He succeeded in destroying all of them accept for their leader Daguva who he and the mystics sealed in a tomb.When he eventually died he was buried with the Amadam in hope in would be found in the future by a worthy warrior if the Grongi were to reawaken. His spirit was still tied to the Amadam even after Ethan started using it so he often appeared to Ethan givening him instructions and warnings. When the Grongi are finally defeated he returns to the afterlife for good. '''Allies * Detective Joe Blake: 'Late 20s,a serious young detective who started investigating the Grongi when first started appearing. Joe was inspired to be a cop because of his father who died on the job when Joe was just a kid. After being saved by Kuuga twice he was surprised discovered the mysterious warrior was just a "kid" . While initially reluctant to allow Ethan to fight Grongi as Kuuga as he felt it was the polices job he eventually comes to realise Kuuga is the only hope they have. He leads the Unidentified Lifeform Response Squad which act as Kuuga`s greatest allies providing back up, forensic work and developing weapons to use against the Grongi. He often defends Kuuga from scrutiny by members police force and public that dont trust him. As a skilled martial artist he helps Ethan to train and teaches him to ride a motor cycle. Joe starts off as a a bit of a loner but he learns to let people in starting with Ethan. At the end of the series he and Carla start a relationship and he is informed that the Unidentified Lifeform Response Squad will continue to operate and develop weapons to use in case the Grongi return some day. * '''Yuki Koichi: '''22 years old, Ethan's best friend and later girlfriend. Yuki is extremely intelligent and a skilled martial artist. She is always there to support Ethan. At first she is against Ethan fighting the Grongi as Kuuga because she thinks its too dangerous but she like Joe realise he is the only one who can fight them. She helps Kuuga by translating the Linto text to learn more about Kuuga and the Grongi. She also helps Ethan train by regularly sparing with him. She has a strained relationship with her father because when her Mother died he begun to bury himself in work but the two work it out. She develops a interest in archaeology throughout the series and considers taking in up as a career and accompanying her Father on trips at the end of the series. * '''Police Chief Jackson: '''Late 40s, The head of the Blackwood City Police Department. He is a component level headed man who wants to whatevers needed to protect the public. He is father figure to Joe as he was good friends with his father be for he died. He is shown to respect Joe judgments and decisions such as to trust Kuuga even if there was strong opposition from inside the police, the media and the public. He has a strained relationship with his family as he spends most of his time working. He advises Joe not to let the job take over his life. He was very surprised when he learned Kuuga`s identity but supported him none the less. * '''Dr. Gemma Scott: '''Late 20s, early 30s, an old friend of Joe`s who acts as Ethan / Kuuga`s doctor. She keeps Kuuga`s identity a secret and carries out regular check up to examine the effects the amadam is having on Ethan's body. She was the one responsible for Kuuga`s super forms because she exposed the amadam to electricity through a defibrillator. * '''Carla: '''Mid 20s, A budding reporter and waitress at the Coffee Spot a coffee house owned by her Aunt Barbara. While initially a little over bearing she is determined to discover Kuuga`s true identity. When she does she realises the importance of being kept secret. She becomes an ally of Ethan, Yuki and Joe. Towards the end of the series her Aunt is killed in a Grongi attack. After the Grongi are defeated she takes over the Coffee Spot and starts dating Joe (she had a crush on him all season). * '''Dr. Koichi '''Early 50s, Yuki`s father, Ethan's martial arts mentor, a lecturer at Blackwood University and one of the worlds leading archaeologists. He lead the team that released the Grongi and was one of the few that survived unidentified Lifeform No.0 attack. Luckily, he had discovered the Tomb of the Warrior some weeks earlier and had recovered the amadam which he left in his office in the university where Ethan found it. He helps train Ethan in martial arts and translates the Linto texts to disipher the secrets of Kuuga and the Grongi. He harbors guilt about freeing the Grongi. '''The Grongi ' * 'Daguva: ' The leader of the Grongi and main villain of the series. An incredibly powerful, psychotic and bloodthirsty monster who despises humans for being weak and believes they should not have the right to live.He is ruthless even to his minions who he is just using to achieve his aims. He also thinks that murdering humans is just a fun game. 2000 years ago Daguva was like all Grongi originally human, a frail timid young man who was looked down at by everyone in his tribe. One night a meteor crash landed near the tribe. Daguva found one half of the amadam and became the first Grongi ,although in an imperfect form. The other tribe members of the tribe used the metal from the meteor to also become Grongi and fashion weapons. Daguva quickly rose up to become the Grongi leader with his new found power (slaughtering any competition) and led the tribe in an all out war with the rest of humanity to destroy them. He was sealed away by the the original Kuuga who had used the other half of the amadam to match his power. He is reawakened by a group of archaeologist and quickly revives his tribe to begin a "game". The tribe would take in in turns to viciously attack humanity to bring out the "Ultimate Darkness". He elected the Rose Grongi to oversee "the game" while he secretly begun working on assuming his perfect form. The "Ultimate Darkness" was the name he used for humanities destruction which was one of three things, Daguva himself, Kuuga in corrupted ultimate form or humanity themselves. The attacks on humanity were designed to make these things occur. He eventually obtained it his perfect form after killing the Bat Grongi who had absorbed the missing piece of his amadam for more power. He allowed to "game" to continue until all his tribe had been destroyed so he would know Kuuga was strong enough to fight him and he then made his way to the city to fight Kuuga for the first time and easily defeated him. He spared Ethan wanting another fight. A few days later he and Ethan (now in his ultimate form) fought again. It was a brutal fight but ultimately Daguva was destroyed by Kuuga`s Ultimate Kick. He laughed before his destruction saying that in order for Kuuga to destroy him he had to become like him and it had proved that he had made humanity as violent as Grongi and Kuuga himself had become the "Ultimate Darkness". Ethan told him he was wrong that he had used his power to protect not destroy and humanity would do the same. In his human form Daguva resembles Ethan. It is speculated that Daguva want to destroy humans is psychological since he was once a weak human. ' ' * '''The Woman In Black / Rose Grongi: '''A Grongi Game Master who is Daguva`s second in command who leds the Grongi in his absence. She is cold, calculating and very powerful even in her human form that resembles a beautiful Asian woman. She only assumes her Grongi form once in her second fight with Kuuga (in their first fight she easily defeated him in human form) just before Daguva return. She is incredibly loyal to Daguva and is the only one of his minions he actually shows fondness towards. She is apparently killed after being hit by Kuuga`s Lightening kick and being shot by Joe but her body was never recovered.... * '''Falcon Grongi: '''Another Grongi Game Master who arrives to oversee the turns of the Go Rank alongside the Rose Grongi. He is killed by the Beetle Grongi for interfering. He never fought Kuuga. * '''Beetle Grongi: '''The leader of the big three (the three most powerful Grongi players) who was the last to participate in the game. He was very powerful able to match all of Kuuga`s forms. Their first battle was a stalemate so he underwent intense training to assume an even stronger form which he called "Shocking form" which he defeated Kuuga with and left him for dead. However, Kuuga returned with his new Black form and destroyed him. Unlike most Grongi he had a sense of honor and saw Kuuga as a worthy opponent. * '''Bison Grongi: A member of the big three. A brute with incredible amounts of strength and durability. He manged to overpower kuuga but Joe shot him which weakened him enough for Kuuga to finish him off. * Shark Grongi: '''The last member of the big three and only female member. She is a cunning and underhand fighter who likes sneak attacks and having the odds firmly in her favor before fighting. She was responsible for Carla`s Aunts death. She is destroyed by Kuuga`s "Super Kuuga Double Slash" attack. * '''Bat Grongi: '''Originally a member of the Zu Rank who Kuuga fought when he started attacking people sucking their blood. He fled the battle and was disgraced and disqualified from the game by the Rose Grongi. He vowed revenge and found the missing piece of Daguva amadam and assumed more powerful forms and tired to become the new leader of the Grongi until Daguva returned and brutally killed him. * '''Go Rank Grongi: '''The most powerful of the Grongi players. They have the ability to assume human forms, speak fluent English and turn objects into weapons like Kuuga. * '''Me Rank Grongi: '''Mid ranking Grongi players. * '''Zu Rank Grongi: '''The weakest of the Grongi players. '''Other Characters * Aunt Barbara: '''Late 40s, Carla's Aunt and owner of the Coffee Spot until she is killed in a Grongi attack. * '''CJ: '''Mid 20s, Carla reluctant photographer who is a big fan of "The Masked Rider". He discovers Ethan is Kuuga along with Carla and keeps it a secret. * '''Professor Rogers: '''Mid 40s, One of Ethan college professors who notices his work is slipping. He inadvertently gives Ethan advice that helps him defeat the Rhino Grongi. * '''Mr & Mrs McKnight: '''In their 40s, Ethan parents who notice their son behaving strangely but have no idea he is Kuuga until he tells them before his last battle with Daguva. * '''Shawna McKnight: '''15 years old, Ethan younger sister who notices he strange behavior but things its cause he has a secret girlfriend. * '''Mrs. Blake: 50s, '''Joe`s mother who works as a nurse. They rarely see each other because of Joe`s work. '''Kuuga Powers These are the standard powers Kuuga displays in all of his forms. * Super Human Strength * Super Human Speed * Super Human Agility * Super Human Durability * Super Human Healing * Super Human Stamina * Matter Manipulation * Enhanced metabolism * Grongi Language Fluency * Mind Control Immunity * Gouram Connection Kuuga Base Forms ' * '''Red Form: '''Kuuga`s default form which he first obtained in his fight with the Bat Grongi when finding his resolve. This form is balanced in all stats and perfect for hand to hand combat but lacks a weapon. His finishing attack is "Kuuga Kick". In the Linto text in is symbolized by a Beetle and associated with the element of Fire. * '''Blue Form: '''In this form Kuuga`s speed and agility is boosted considerably but strength and durability is reduced. Was first used to defeat the Grass Hopper Grongi. This form is armed with the Kuuga staff and its finshing attack is "Kuuga Strike". In the Linto text in is symbolized by a Dragon and associated with the element of Water. * '''Green Form: '''This form boosts Kuuga`s senses considerably but his brain can only withstand it for a short time. Strength and durability is also slightly reduced in this form. Was first used to defeat the Bee Grongi. This forms weapon is the Kuuga Blaster and the finishing attack is "Kuuga Blast". The Kuuga Blaster only comes with threes shots before it has to reloaded. In the Linto text in is symbolized by a Pegasus and associated with the element of Wind. * '''Purple Form: '''In this form strength and durability are greatly enhanced but speed and agility are greatly reduced. Was first used to defeat the Squid Grongi. This forms weapon is the Kuuga Sword and the finishing attack is "Kuuga Slash". In the Linto text in is symbolized by a Giant and associated with the element of Earth. * '''White Form: '''Kuuga`s weakened or incomplete form. This was the first form Ethan transformed into while fighting the Spider Grongi. This is too weak too properly combat Grongi and has no weapon. Kuuga reverts to this form if he uses too much energy or is seriously injured. '''Kuuga Super Forms ' These forms were obtained when the Amadam was exposed to electricity from a defibrillator after Ethan nearly died. The Amadam avbsobed the electricity and used it to enhance Kuuga`s base forms. The original Kuuga never had these forms but the Linto did theorize that lightening could bring them about. Super forms are enhanced versions of the base forms with reduced weaknesses. * 'Super Red Form: '''An enhanced version of Kuuga`s Red Form. Its finishing attack is "Super Kuuga Kick". Was first used to defeat the Turtle Grongi. * '''Super Blue Form: '''An enhanced version of Kuuga`s Blue Form. Its finishing attack is "Super Kuuga Strike" with the Super Kuuga Staff. Was first used to defeat the Snake Grongi. * '''Super Green Form: '''An enhanced version of Kuuga`s Green form. It is armed with the Super Kuuga Blaster with unlimited shots. Its finishing attack is "Super Kuuga Blast". Was first used to defeat the Owl Grongi. * '''Super Purple Form: '''An enhanced version of Kuuga`s Purple form. Its weapon is the Super Kuuga Sword which can split into two swords. Its finishing attack is "Super Kuuga Slash" and "Super Kuuga Double Slash" . Was first used to defeat the Mantis Grongi. * '''Black Form: '''The most powerful super form and an incomplete Ultimate form. It is a balanced in all stats and is best suited to hand to hand combat. It is associated with the element of Lightening. Its signature finishing attack is the devastating " Kuuga Lightening Kick". It was obtained after Ethan and the Amadam are exposed to a defibrillator a second time after being badly wounded by the Beetle Grongi. This form is then used to defeat the Bettle Grongi, '''Kuuga Ultimate Form ' Kuuga`s most powerful and final form. In this form Kuuga resembles Daguva and equals him in power, This form is incredibly powerful and Kuuga could potentially become a monster and destroy the entire world in this form and bring about the "Ultimate Darkness" if he lost control of it. A corrupted Ultimate form first appears to Ethan in visions and nightmares warning him its power. Ethan final achieves it in his final battle with Daguva and is able to control its power thanks to his gentle nature and strong resolve. In Ultimate form Kuuga is shown to possess all the powers of his previous forms amplified at least 100 fold, it is theorized he can access any of the Super Kuuga weapons in a new more powerful ultimate form, and possess pyro kinesis. His finishing attacks in this form include "Ultimate Kuuga kick and "Ultimate Kuuga Punch" which are both covered in lightening. Ultimate form is associated with the element of Lightening but also Darkness. '''Kuuga Arsenal * The Aracle ''' * '''The Amadam * Strike Cycle MK1 * Strike Cycle MK2 * Gouram * Kuuga Staff / Super Kuuga Staff * Kuuga Blaster / Super Kuuga Blaster * Kuuga Sword / Super Kuuga Sword / Super Kuuga Double Swords Kuuga Attacks * Kuuga Kick / Super Kuuga Kick / Kuuga Lightening Kick / Ultimate Kuuga Kick * Kuuga Strike / Super Kuuga Strike ''' * '''Kuuga Blast / Super Kuuga Blast * Kuuga Slash / Super Kuuga Slash / Super Kuuga Double Slash * Ultimate Kuuga Punch Kuuga`s Aliases * The Masked Rider * The Masked Warrior * Current Kuuga ''' * '''Unidentified Life form No.2 * Unidentified Life form No.4 * The Ultimate Darkness Episodes # The Revival # The Legend Of Kuuga # Trust Part 1 # Trust Part 2 # Leaping Grasshopper, Hidden Dragon Part 1 # Leaping Grasshopper, Hidden Dragon Part 2 # The Ultimate Fighter # Going Green Part 1 # Going Green Part 2 # Rat Pack # Kill Or Be Killed # Live By The Sword Part 1 # Live By The Sword Part 2 # Water Hazard # Making The Grade Part 1 # Making The Grade Part 2 # Somethings Fishy Part 1 # Somethings Fishy Part 2 # Model Behavior # Inner Strength # Photographer For A Day # Outfoxed # Framed # The Mysterious Armour Part 1 # The Mysterious Armour Part 2 # Helping Hand # Blind Ambition # Friends And Foes # Fall And Rise Part 1 # Fall And Rise Part 2 # The Secret Of The Amadam # Way Of The Centipede # The Invisible Enemy Part 1 # The Invisible Enemy Part 2 # Confidence Is Key # Enemy In Disguise # Might Of The Mantis Part 1 # Might Of The Mantis Part 2 # Reflection Part 1 # Reflection Part 2 # Snake In The Water Part 1 # Snake In The Water Part 2 # Shell Shocked Part 1 # Shell Shocked Part 2 # The Wild Rider Part 1 # The Wild Rider Part 2 # Down In Flames Part 1 # Down In Flames Part 2 # Darkness # Daguva Part 1 # Daguva Part 2 # Shark Attack Part 1 # Shark Attack Part 2 # Taking A Break # Lockdown # The Rival # Face Off Part 1 # Face Off Part 2 # Hostage Situation # The Origin Of Kuuga # End Game # The Power Of Daguva # The Final Battle Part 1 # The Final Battle Part 2 # Aftermath Quotes * "Transform!" '(Transformation call) * '"See ya!" '(What Kuuga says to an enemy just before they explode) * '"I've fond my resolve! I`ll fight to protect everyone!" (Ethan resolving to fight the Grongi before transforming into Kuuga Red form for the first form) * "I`ll never give up!" '''(Kuuga when losing a battle) '''Gallery Notes * This series is set in its own continuity. *Ethan tends to wear the colours red, white, blue, green, purple and in towards the end of the season black. Coincidentally these are the colours of Kuugas forms. *Ethan / Kuuga is technically a Grongi. *The big threes alternate forms, Strength, Speed and Shooting are the equivalent of Kuugas Super Purple, Blue and Green forms. Shocking form is the equivalent of Kuuga`s Black form. *Ethan / Kuuga is essentially good version of Daguva as they both derive their powers from the same source the amadam. Even the mark of Kuuga is thrived from the mark of Daguva. *It is theorized that the reason Daguva resembles Ethan is he human form is because he is a possibly an ancestor or it could be just coincidence or possibly faith that the one to defeat Daguva is good version of himself. Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Adaptations